Listless
Listless is a game segment of the Orange Lounge Radio Sunday Show. The hosts create a definitive list on a certain topic. The hosts make their own top 3, they each take something off the list, and then let the chatroom vote on them. The music played during the segment is Come On Down (Tamperer Club Mix) by Crystal Waters. Listless List #004 - Worst DDR song that isn't Let Them Move ** 1. Bye Bye Baby Balloon / JOGA (DDRMAX: Dance Dance Revolution 6th MIX) ** 2. byul / TEAM (DDR 3rd MIX Korean) ** 3. Let The Beat Hit Em / Stone Bros. (DDR 4th MIX) #005 - Best beatmania IIDX song ** 1. Absolute / DJ Taka (beatmania IIDX 4th Style) ** 2. Love Will / Ric (beatmania IIDX 4th Style) ** 3. Starmine / Ryu* (beatmania IIDX 4th Style) #007 - Best beatmania IIDX BG video: ** 1. Love is Dreaminess / L.E.D.-G VS GUHROOVY fw/asuka (IIDX 5th Style) ** 2. The Strong Jaeger / L.E.D. (IIDX 6th Style) ** 3. Burning Heat / Mr. T (IIDX 7th Style) #009 - Best DDR Background (Just the splash image, not the actual video/animations): ** 1. Get Up and Dance / FREEDOM (DDR 3rd MIX) ** 2. Abyss / dj TAKA (DDR 5th MIX) ** 3. PARANOiA / NAOKI (Dance Dance Revolution) #011 - Best Guitar Freaks/drummania song: ** 1. The Least 100 Seconds / Hirofumi Sasaki (Guitar Freaks 5th Mix/drummania 4th Mix) ** 2. Haru Spring / Loula (Guitar Freaks 3rd Mix/drummania 2nd Mix) ** 3. Fireball / Sweet Little 30's (Guitar Freaks 6th Mix/drummania 5th Mix) #014 - Best BEMANI artist performer: ** 1. dj TAKA ** 2. good-cool ** 3. Orange Lounge #015 - Konami Original song we would like to see in MAX3 (Later released as DDR EXTREME): ** 1. Happy Hopper ** 2. Outer Limits ** 3. Wow Wow 70s (TRIVIA: Ironically both 321 STARS and V made the original list, but were eliminated.) #017 - Best DDR 3rd MIX (JP or Korean) song: ** 1. Do It All Night / E-Rotic ** 2. gentle stress (AMD SEXUAL MIX) / MR. DOG feat. DJ Swan ** 3. Flashdance (What A Feeling) / MAGIKA #018 - Best Konami game that isn't BEMANI: ** 1. TMNT Arcade ** 2. Castlevania: SOTN ** 3. Sexy Parodius #020 - Beverage of choice when playing more active Bemani games ** 1. Pocari Sweat ** 2. Vanilla Coke Icee ** 3. Hawaiian Punch #023 - Top three things I hate about Winter Christmas: ** 1. Political Correctness ** 2. It's over-commercialized ** 3. Christmas Carolers #024 - Top three things that RUINED THE INTERNET: ** 1. Lzy/aZn TyPiNg ** 2. Pop-up Ads ** 3. MicroSoft (The Ferret ruined the internet! -- DT) #025 - Best BEMANI song of 2002 ** 1. You Leave Me Alone / Venus (DDRMAX US) ** 2. Gravity / TaQ (beatmania IIDX 7th Style) ** 3. Vanity Angel / FIXX (Dancing Stage Euromix 2) #029 - What Jamie should name her car ** 1. Vic Viper ** 2. K. K. Cockmaster ** 3. Outphase #030 - What we'd rather be doing than watching the Super Bowl **1. Playing IIDX **2. Buying more Propel and drinking it **3. Winning the lottery #037 - Thing Konami needs to apologize for **1. Paula Terry **2. Castlevania 64 **3. bag #048 - Best BEMANI song to fuck to **1. Insertion / NAOKI UNDERGROUND (Dance Dance Revolution 5th MIX) **2. DXY! / TaQ (Dance Dance Revolution 5th MIX) **3. Ecstasy / d-complex (Dance Dance Revolution 5th MIX '' #066 - Movie that needs a videogame **1. Battle Royale **2. Clerks **3. Kill Bill #202 - Game that South Park most needs to make fun of ** 1. (tie) ''Silent Hill ** 1. (tie) Katamari Damashii ** 3. (tie) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ** 3. (tie) Final Fantasy #223 - Arcade game we most want to see come to XBLA: **1. The Simpsons **2. NBA JAM* **3. Super Puzzle Fighter II TURBO* *''*TRIVIA: Six of the games on the original list have since come out for XBLA, or are on their way to being released. (including Bionic Commando, which was eliminated.)'' #238 - Most random thing we'd like to see at E3 2007 ** 1. Pyramid Head shows up and kills everyone from G4 ** 2. Konami announces Skie's Voice: The Game ** 3. Halo 3 gets delayed or cancelled #244 - Character we'd like to see in New International Track and Field ** 1. The Left DDR Arrow (DDR) ** 2. Mr. Spanky (DDR PC) ** 3. Dracula (Castlevania) #274 - Things Live365 could do to get Orange Lounge Radio to stay ** 1. Purchase one million copies of Eye of Judgment ** 2. (tie) Not a damn thing, they done fucked up ** 2. (tie) Buy us a George Foreman Full Cow Grilling Machine ** 3. Provide us a unicorn via Irene #284 - Best Bemani song of all time ** 1. ''Brilliant2U (Orchestral Groove) / NAOKI (DDR 2nd Mix) ** 2. Oh Nick Please Not So Quick / E-Rotic (DDR 3rd Mix) ** 3. bit mania / AKIRA YAMAOKA (beatmania IIDX 8th Style) #307 - Biggest stories of 2008 ** 1. OLR celebrates 300 eps and Six years ** 2. NXE, Community Games, Neflix ** 3. JT disbarred! #319 - Thing we think the DSi should've launched with ** 1. VC games on my goddamn DS you moneysucking pieces of s***. ** 2. Made of Bacon ** 3. Open App Development #328 - Third parties that should work with Nintendo, and what game would they remake ** 1. Team Silent / Luigi's Mansion ** 2. Q Entertainment / Tetris ** 3. Square Enix / Legend of Zelda #351 - Things we want to see in gaming in 2010 ** 1. President Cat is finally released on the Wii ** 2. Mother 3 is localized and released ** 3. Reggie to apologize at E3, and punch a kid in the face #360 - Things Microsoft has to steal and make better ** 1. The PSP ** 2. Visual Memory Cards ** 3. (tie) The Colonel's Secret Recipe ** 3. (tie) Pokeymans #365 - What should Capcom Vs. against next? ** 1. Konami vs. Capcom ** 2. All Games vs. Capcom ** 3. Whedonverse vs. Capcom OLR Marathon 2010 - Thing you most want to see in OLR Marathon 2011 ** 1. (tie) Loki sings hours and hours of disco ** 1. (tie) Actually playing games on video ** 2. Live stream of Go-Go dancing in 8-bit cosplay ** 3. (tie) Gabe and Tycho show up and say this is where the party's at, bitches! ** 3. (tie) A laser light show #386 - The Thing I Learned Most From DDRFreak ** 1. There are no DDR machines in Antarctica ** 2. You can be a fat, nerdy, antisocial geek and still be an internet celebrity ** 3. The DDR Marketplace is a great place to find porn (PORN, PORN, POOOORN) #396 - Toys That Need To Be Games ** 1. Lite-Brite DDR ** 2. Crossfire ** 3. Death Race: My Little Pony Category:Sunday Show segments